Session initiation protocol (SIP) is a signaling protocol proposed by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) in 1999. For the detailed information of SIP, please refer to IETF Request for Comments 3261 (RFC 3261).
As a foundational session control protocol, SIP is becoming more and more popular in telecom next-generation network (NGN) and IT collaborative solution.
SIP is a text-based message protocol. SIP parse consumes lots of resources, for example, CPU cycles. Particularly, tokenization and string matching are two resource-intensive (e.g. CPU cycles) operations. With SIP prevalence, SIP parse would become one potential bottleneck in SIP-based servers which comprise SIP proxy server, SIP redirection server and various SIP-supported application servers.
For SIP parse optimization, current mechanisms focus on software-based parsing optimization, such as IBM Webshere SIP Application Server. For parsing optimization of other text-based protocols, such as extensible markup language (XML), hardware offload is employed. But they don't focus on parse operation but syntax validation and security operations. (IBM and WebSphere are trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States, other countries or both.)